


Queen for a Day

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - Ghost of a Rose [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Every wish would be granted for me if I could be Queen for a Day... </i> (Blackmore's Night, <i>Queen for a Day (part 1)</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen for a Day

“Devi fare la penitenza!”  
La voce acuta di Morgana saliva verso l'alto nella sala del palazzo che il re aveva destinato ai giochi dei bambini. Arthur sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Non voglio” borbottò infastidito all'idea di essere sempre succube dei capricci della 'sorellastra'.  
“Guarda che le regole le hai stabilite tu!” ribatté la bambina, facendogli la linguaccia. “Chi vince, sceglie il gioco!”  
Il piccolo principe dovette chinare il capo per l'ennesima volta: non poteva far arrabbiare Morgana, altrimenti lei sarebbe corsa a fare la spia ad Uther. Il padre aveva un forte affetto per la figlia del suo defunto amico e Arthur non ne capiva il perché: l'idea del senso di colpa che dilaniava il cuore del sovrano era ancora lontana dalla mente del giovane erede al trono.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese con un sospiro rassegnato, sapendo benissimo che l'amichetta aveva un solo desiderio.  
“Facciamo che tu sei il re e io la regina!” strillò allegra, correndo al baule dove conservavano i loro giochi. Raccolse due corone di latta colorate di giallo per simulare l'oro e ne diede una al compagno.  
Arthur sospirò di nuovo, prendendo nelle mani quel falso monile. Il broncio però si trasformò presto in sorriso osservando Morgana ridere felice non appena si fu messa la corona in testa. I suoi occhi di bambino non avevano visto molte regine, dato che la sua mamma era morta di parto, ma era sicuro che Camelot non avrebbe mai avuto una sovrana bella come Morgana.

*****

Quando la futura regina di Camelot mise piede nella sala, tutti si alzarono in piedi per vederla. Ogni suo passo provocava una serie di sussurri e mormorii tra la folla di nobili accorsa da tutte le parti del regno per le nozze del principe Arthur.  
Tutti si chiesero con morboso interesse se una popolana come Ginevra sarebbe stata all'altezza di quel compito così importante. Il motivo per il quale Uther aveva acconsentito a quel matrimonio era un mistero per chiunque, ma dietro le sue mosse c'era solo la volontà di vedere il figlio felice, soprattutto adesso che il sovrano si stava inesorabilmente avvicinando al momento della morte.  
Solo una persona nella sala guardava in un'altra direzione. I verdi occhi di Morgana erano fissi sul bellissimo principe, fermo ai piedi del trono, con la corona che gli incorniciava i capelli biondi. Lo guardava e si chiedeva che cosa era successo in quegli anni, cosa lo aveva allontanato da lei. Dall'oggi al domani, il principe dei suoi sogni l'aveva abbandonata per preferirle la sua serva; solo adesso lei si chiedeva se Arthur avesse mai capito la verità, se avesse compreso che i loro non erano solo giochi tra bambini... almeno non per lei.  
I mormorii si arrestarono quando Gwen si trovò davanti al suo promesso sposo. Lui le sorrise e lei ricambiò, un sorriso abbagliante che ferì gli occhi di Morgana come un raggio di sole. Arthur si spostò leggermente in modo che Ginevra potesse inginocchiarsi ai piedi del trono per ricevere da Uther la corona.  
Mentre il cerchio di metallo aureo si posava sulla testa della ragazza, Morgana chiuse gli occhi e tornò con la mente a quei giochi dell'infanzia, quando aveva potuto essere regina almeno per un giorno.


End file.
